


You Are The One

by LexaKomTrikru98



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: #babylexa, #badassOFC, #clexa - Freeform, #lexa/ofc, #lovingbutbadasslexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaKomTrikru98/pseuds/LexaKomTrikru98
Summary: It all started with two small girls. One with eyes as green as the forest and a passion for peace. One with eyes like gold and a heart full of warrior spirt. Both girls conditioned for war from the time they could hold a sword. The girls were inseparable from the time they laid eyes on each other from across the training grounds. They spent day in and day out training and learning. Through rain and snow. Through the hottest days of the summer to the coldest days of winter. If they were not training for physical combat, they were training their minds for war. One in hopes to one day achieve peace among all and one in hopes to protect her people.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Lexa (The 100) & Original Female Character(s), Lexa (The 100)/Original Female Character(s), Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	You Are The One

It all started with two small girls. One with eyes as green as the forest and a passion for peace. One with eyes like gold and a heart full of warrior spirt. Both girls conditioned for war from the time they could hold a sword. The girls were inseparable from the time they laid eyes on each other from across the training grounds. They spent day in and day out training and learning. Through rain and snow. Through the hottest days of the summer to the coldest days of winter. If they were not training for physical combat, they were training their minds for war. One in hopes to one day achieve peace among all and one in hopes to protect her people.

It wasn’t until they were training for more than just their _Fos_ that the _natblida_ was discovered. The young girl was swept to the capital to begin her training with the other _natblidas_ to become _Heda._ The one left only trained harder so that one day she could protect the _natblida_ knowing that she would one day need a trusted guard by her side.

When the conclave horns sounded, the young warrior mounted her horse and rode for the capital. She knew that she needed to be there when the young _natblida_ became _Heda_. The young _natblida_ was unsure of her fate. Many of the other _natblidas_ were larger or stronger than herself. The conclave was not to start until the sun rose and the little _natblida_ trained in her room lit by only the candles glow till the sun shined through her curtains. The little natblida began her descent through the tower. Once she reached the bottom, she was greeted by someone she was unsure she would see any time soon.

“Lexa…,” the young warrior breathed. 

“Nik…,” Lexa greeted just as surprised.

Both girls had grown into themselves nicely to still be so young. At only 13 winters both girls had impressive warrior builds.

“What are you doing here?”, Lexa asked the other girl inquisitively.

Nik smirked confidently, “I told you I would be there on the day you became _Heda.”_

Lexa marveled at the confidence Nik had in her.

“I’m not _Heda_ just yet.”

“Well no but you will be.”

With that the two girls left for the battlefield. When Nik found a place among the other by standers, she noticed a certain older blond who, quite frankly, scared the life out of her.

“Anya.”

“Nikolette,” Anya glared holes into Nik. All Nik could do was lower her gaze.

“I told you not to leave without me.”

“You were taking to long. I had to see her before the conclave began.”

Before Anya could scold her more the horns sounded again, and the first round began. Lexa was first. She was paired with a larger boy who looked more nervous than anyone else. This was a battle easily won for Lexa. Nik noticed there were two siblings. Twins. One with large curly hair and the other with hair shorter but just as curly. Both won their own battles. She hoped that they would not have to battle one another.

Nik found herself next to the healers making sure Lexa was not injured to greatly. The next round partners were announced. The twins were paired. Nik saw the look of devastation on the girl’s face. Once the round began, it was realized the girl with large curly hair had disappeared. Lexa was furious, Nik could read it all over her. The battles continued.

In the final round, Lexa was paired with the second twin and a boy larger than both Lexa and Nik combined. It was a hard battle. Nikolette and Anya both found themselves holding each other back from helping Lexa. Lexa and the twin realized the only way for either of them to win was to join forces and take out the larger boy. The larger boy knocked the twin out with the hilt of his sword. Lexa used her sword to pierce his heart. She would not kill someone unable to defend themselves, so she stood back until the twin was able to stand on his own. Nikolette knew then she was, undoubtedly, in love with Lexa. Ultimately, the former commanders chose Lexa. The next day would be her Ascension Day.

That night, Lexa invited Nik and Anya into her newly claimed tower for a feast like no other. The girls spent the night reminiscing over the past years they were separated. Telling stories of adventures and hunts and anything each other had missed. Anya retired earlier than the younger two did knowing the girls should spend their last night as just girls together. Tomorrow would begin a new life for them both.

“Nik, stay with me in Polis.”

This was not a question. This was a statement. This was Lexa telling Nik she was needed in Polis. She was needed for the new Heda to be successful.

“I can’t Lex.”

Also, a statement. This was Nik telling Lexa she was needed in TonDC. This was Nik telling Lexa she still had to much to learn, to much to grow, before she could become her guard.

“Why?”

“I cannot become your guard yet. I cannot protect you yet.”

“What if Anya stays too? She can be my guard until you feel ready.”

“But will she?”

“Will she what? Stay? I don’t see why she would not. We are all each other has had for so long why would she not stay?”

“I cannot make decisions for her. She will have to provide an answer before I.”

“I will ask her when the sun rises then.”

“Okay. _Reshop_ _Heda,_ ” Nik left the room before there could be any further conversation on the matter.

“ _Reshop ai hodnes_.”

The next morning, before the sun could even wake Anya, Lexa was on her bed.

“I need you to stay in Polis.”

“Okay- “

“Nikolette is being stubborn again and will not listen to reason. She will not stay in Polis without you because she doesn’t feel ‘ready’ to be my guard. I don’t want her to stay to be my guard. I want her to stay because I need her- Wait did you say ‘Okay’?”

“ _Sha_.”

“Well that was easier than I thought it would be.”

“So, you need her huh?” Anya smirked knowingly.

“Shuf op.” Lexa grinned.

“Go wake her. Tell her we are staying.”

Lexa ran to Nik’s room and burst through the door. Nikolette woke abruptly and threw the dagger under her pillow at Lexa’s head.

“It’s a good thing we were trained well. Isn’t it?”

“Why are you waking me at this ungodly hour?”

“I forgot you hated mornings.”

“I do. Now explain.”

“Anya agreed to you both staying.”

Nik sat up completely at this point.

“Really?” She all but squealed.

“Yes!” Lexa squealed back.

Nikolette looked out of her window.

“We have to get you ready for your Ascension Ceremony,”

With that both girls ran to Anya’s room, this would require the help of the older girl. They spent most of the morning getting Lexa ready. She would be presented in front of every important person among every clan, she had to look perfect. Once they left the room, all excitement and youthfulness would leave the girls and would be replaced by a warrior, a general, and a _Heda_. 

Nik and Anya entered the throne room first. Both took their places as a general of Trikru and the general’s second. The ceremony was powerful. Lexa felt the true power of becoming _Heda_. The _Fleimkepa_ whispered into the _fleim_ and the _fleim_ was brought to life. Once it was place in the back of Lexa’s neck. Lexa fell. Nik was there to catch her before her head hit the ground.

“What’s wrong with her?” Nik yelled.

“She will wake soon,” The Fleimkepa told the young girl.

Days went by before Lexa woke. Nik only left her side for baths and food. When Lexa woke Nik was sleeping on the couch on the other side of the room. Lexa thought she was still dreaming. She heard voices that were not her own. Remembered things that were also not her own. She decided she needed to wake Nik maybe she would know what to do.

“Nik…” Lexa whispered.

Quickly realizing nicely waking the girl would not work, Lexa took to more drastic tactics. Lexa stood across the room and let out a scream that would scare the fiercest of warriors. Nik sprung into action grabbing her sword and steading herself to the attacker.

“I hate you,” She told Lexa.

“You do not,” Lexa laughed.

“You’re right,” Nik then realized, “You’re awake!” She ran to Lexa and wrapped her arms around her excitedly. Once she put her down, she realized who she had just picked up and then she kneeled.

“Apologies _Heda_ ,” Nik spoke regretfully, “I do not mean to offend you.”

“Nikolette stand,” The _Heda_ spoke sorrowfully, “I do not wish for you to change who you are with me.”

Nik smiled, “Of course… _Heda._ ”

Lexa laughed at this.

Weeks turned into months, months turned into nearly two winters, and Lexa was proving just why the commanders chose her to become the next. She had called off the hunt for Luna, the large haired girl that abandoned the conclave. She had almost all the clans in alliance with one another. The only clan still giving her difficulties is the only one she expected difficulties from, _Azgeda._

“ _Heda,_ ” Nik spoke as herself and Anya kneeled at Lexa’s throne.

“Rise.” Lexa commanded. She thoroughly hated being so formal with Nik and Anya, particularly Nik.

“ _Heda_ , _Azgeda_ is moving closer to Trikru territory I fear an attack is coming soon.”

“How many?”

Anya spoke up, “We are unsure _Heda._ Potentially hundreds.”

Lexa nodded and appeared to think hard on this matter.

“Rally the 11 clans at the boarder between Trikru and Azgeda. If they will not enter the _Kongeda_ willingly, they will be forced. You will leave at sun rise.”

The two nodded, “Yes _Heda_.”

Later that night, Nik heard a light tap on her door.

“Enter,” She called out.

“Its me,” Lexa stated knowing Nik would have some type of deadly object in hand.

“Hey,” Nik breathed, “Coming to see me off?”

“I will see you off in the morning. I wanted to discuss something a little less about war right now though.”

“When do we discuss anything else?” sensing Lexa wasn’t here for jokes Nik asked, “What’s wrong Lex?”

“Sense I am sending you into battle tomorrow, I thought it was time I told you something.”

Nik could feel a stampede start in her belly.

“Nikolette… I-um- I don’t really know how to say this.”

“Lex, whatever it is you can tell me.”

“Nik, I-I love you. No, I’m in love with you-”

“Lex- “

“- and I understand if you don’t feel the same way. I just needed to tell you before you left tomorrow. _Reshop_. You have a big day a head of you tomorrow.” Lexa moved to leave the room, but Nik grabbed her hand.

“Alexandria, listen to me!” Nik all but shouted. Upon hearing her full name Lexa stilled, “I love you.”

“Really? You don’t just have to say that because I did.”

“Lexa, I’ve known I loved you sense your conclave.”

With that Lexa kissed her. Full of so much love and passion for two girls of only 15 winters.

“I’ve loved you sense we met on the training grounds,” Lexa told her.

They spent the night together. They held one another and talked till the sun was nearly up. It was much later in the day than anticipated when they woke.

“Anya,” Lexa spoke when they finally made it to the stables, “Why didn’t you wake us?”

“I decided that the Ice Nation could wait till we got there.”

Before Lexa could yell Anya continued, “No, Indra has already begun the rally I told her we would follow soon.”

With that Lexa let out a breath. Nik and Lexa exchanged their farewells and parted.

Fall turned to winter and winter was nearly spring. Anya and Nik were still on the potential battlefield. Lexa ordered the _Kongeda_ not to attack _Azgeda_ while they were still on there own land. So, they waited. Lexa visited often. Herself and Nik grew even closer than they had before even through the separation.

Nik grew fond of several people while on the battlefield. One went by the name of Echo. Nik told Echo everything and vise versa. When Anya was not there, Nik and Echo trained together. Lexa never liked Echo, however. When she told Nik of this, Nik assumed it was jealousy. Oh, how right Lexa was.

Nik and Echo shared a tent so that others could use Echo’s. Nik had let her guard down just enough for Echo to slip in. Nik woke with a start and a rag around her face.

“I’m sorry, Nik,” was the last thing she remembered before waking up in a dungeon.

For nearly two winters Nik was held captive. The torture and starvation only made her stronger. The entire time she had planned her escape. When she finally got the opportunity, she took it. She knew Nia would be in Polis at the annual summit so only Ontari would be there to stop her and Ontari would be an easy kill. Luckily it wasn’t needed. It seemed everyone in the tower was asleep or missing. Nikolette didn’t question she only hoped that the Gods were on her side.

Nikolette made it to polis days later. She was hungry, dirty, and beyond ready to be home. Once she finally made it to the tower, she was once again hand cuffed and thought of as a prisoner. She was sure she wasn’t recognizable to anyone other than her family, so she let it be. She was taken to the throne room and chained to the stalls to wait for Lexa, at least she hoped Lexa was still the commander.

“What is the meaning of this?” her heart jumped; she knew that voice.

“We recaptured a prisoner _Heda_.”

“I do not have any prisoners.” She sounded angrier than she remembered.

At that the doors were opened.

“Nik…”

“ _Ai hodness_.”

“What is this trickery?” Lexa raved.

“I escaped.”

“No, my Nikolette is dead. _Azgeda_ delivered her head to my bed 2 winters ago. Take the imposter to the dungeons.”

Nikolette soon found herself right back where she started, in a cage. She sat there for what felt like years, but, in reality, was only days. Soon a handmaiden was sent to her cage. The handmaiden did not speak but she returned Nik to as close to what she could be from before _Azgeda_ took her. The cage was left open when the handmaiden left, and no guards returned to close it. Nik sat there for another candle notch before she got the guts to try and walk out. Instead of doing what any intelligent person would Nik bang her ascent through the tower. She was looking for Lexa. Finally, she was standing at Lexa’s door. There were no guards, it was as if she was expecting her. Nik opened the door slowly, knowing Lexa was likely on the other side with her sword.

She was right.

Nik barley dodged the attack. She rolled across the room and began a search for a weapon to fight back. She saw a sword under the bed just like she had expected. She grabbed it just in time to stop Lexa from cutting off her head. They fought back and forth, hard. Before Lexa finally stepped back.

“I think we both know neither will win.”

“Have you finally decided it’s me?”

A simple “yes” was the only answer Nik received before Lexa left the room. Bewildered Nik followed.

“Lex, what’s wrong are you not happy to see I am alive?”

“I am.”

“Lex… its me. Remember you don’t have to be that way with me.”

“Love is weakness, Nikolette. You do well to remember that.”

Weeks again turned to months. Nikolette was finally breaking down the wall that Lexa had created. She was becoming her Lexa again. Just before there 19th winter Lexa broke. Her and Nik cried for hours together. They spent the rest of that night and the following day just in each other’s arms and showing each other the love, they held for the other.

Years went by with little issues among the clans. The _Heda_ and her warrior showed all that love was not weakness but that it was strength. And then the sky broke.


End file.
